Montrez-moi que vous m'aimez !
by Zorostory.mb
Summary: Après la découverte d'un trésor, Zoro subit une transformation. Pour lui redonner son apparence, les gens qui l'aiment devrons lui retourner son amour. Mais y arriveront-ils à temps...?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je tiens à faire remarquer que c'est ma première fiction, je n'ai aucune expérience en la matière. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira :) En attendant bonne lecture!**

* * *

Les mugiwaras étaient sur une île pour refaire le plein de vivre car Luffy avait terminé les réserves de nourriture(encore). Rainbow-Island était une île estivale et tropicale et donc il y faisait chaud. Nami avait fait les groupes pour les différentes tâches à faire :

Robin /Chopper - des médicaments et des livres

Franki/ Ussop -du matériel pour les réparations et inventions pour le bateau

Zoro /Luffy- exploration de l'île

Sanji / Nami - chopping, courses plus informations sur le Logueposse, et enfin Brook surveiller le Sunny Go.

Tout le monde partit faire ce que Nami leur avait demandé mais ils devaient rentrer au bercail avant le coucher du soleil.

* * *

Luffy et Zoro partirent donc en direction de la forêt et après plusieurs heures de marche pénible pour le bretteur, étant donné les chansons agaçantes de son capitaine. La route fut barrée par un chêne colossal. Luffy trébucha sur une racine et tomba face contre terre. Un tremblement les secouèrent et ils se trouvèrent devant un sorte de grotte dissimulée dans le tronc de l'arbre gigantesque. Quand tout se calma, le jeune brun éclata de rire et attrapa son ami par la taille en s'éjectant dans la mystérieuse ouverture. Après quelques secondes de vol, ils se cognèrent la tête contre une parois et les deux compères se relevèrent, l'un avec son éternel sourire et l'autre avec un grosse bosse et une mine boudeuse. Après que Zoro eut passé un savon à son abruti de chef, ils s'enfoncèrent toujours plus profondément dans le tunnel et arrivèrent dans une grande sale.

Elle était éclairée pas les reflaits des champignons fluorescents dans d'énormes cristaux et joyaux de toute les couleurs. Luffy regardait ce spectacle des plus magnifiques avec des étoiles dans les yeux et Zoro en resta bouche bée :

-Tout le saké que je vais pouvoir m'acheter avec un seul de ses diamants !Oï Luffy, on va en apporter quelques un au bateau, casse en plusieurs!

\- Wouaaa toute la viande que je pourrais manger ! Ho oui et comme ça, peut-être que Nami ne nous engueulera pas si on lui apporte tout sa !

\- Bon alors Luffy on commence?!

\- A toi l'honneur !

\- T'auras pas besoin de me le redire deux fois, dit-il en dégainant un de ses sabres.

A peine eut-il effleurer une pierre! que subitement, le sol se remis à trembler et une sorte de fumée arc-en-ciel sortit des énormes pierres précieuses.

Après quelques minutes tout se calmât et la brume colorée qui avait envahit la grotte se dissipa. Luffy appela Zoro car il ne le voyait plus. N'entendant aucune réponse le capitaine ,inquiet, se dirigea vers un son qui ressemblait à des pleurs, mais apparement des pleurs de bébé. Qui aurait pût être assez cruel pour abandoner un bébé dans un endroit pareil ? Le brun continua à avancer vers ces cris de détresse jusqu'à arriver devant un tas de vêtements et trois sabres, ceux de Zoro d'après la ceinture et un tout petit garçon avec des cheveux vert et trois boucles dorées à l'oreille gauche.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Voilà,le premier chapitre de ma première fiction, si quelqu'un la lit un jour,je serais contente si on me laisse quelques rewiews.(:**

 **En attendant, un bel été à ceux qui peuvent en profiter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deuxième chapitre ! Attention révélation et premier geste d'un des membre de l'équipage. Mais arrêtons en avec le spoil et bonne lecture ...**

Luffy ne comprenais pas ce qui était arrivé à son second mais le pris dans ses bras, tel une maman, pour le calmer. L'enfant au cheveux verts s'endormit presque aussitôt que chapeau de paille l'ait bercé. Luffy sourit tendrement au petit trésor qu'il tenait dans ses bras depuis quelques minutes et ressortit de la grotte pour retourner au bateau en prenant bien-sûr les affaires du bretteur. Il arriva en milieu d'après-midi au bateau car cet événement avait chamboulé leurs plans et donc il appela Brook puis tout deux s'occupèrent du nourrisson. Luffy avait improvisé un berceau, une couche et des vêtements pour Zoro car il était trop petit pour dormir dans son hamac ou dans l'un des lits des filles et qu'il risquerait de prendre froid sans vêtements.

Quand tous furent arrivés il y avait un boucan impossible sur le pont car personne ne comprenait pourquoi Luffy, Brook et Zoro était enfermé dans la cuisine depuis leur arrivée. Quand Luffy sortit en trombes en cria un "CHUT" qui installa un silence presque immédiat.

Nami rompit cet instant en demandant au capitaine se qui se passait et pourquoi il devrait se taire. Le brun répondit simplement que Zoro dormait et qu'il ne fallait pas le réveiller car Brook avait passé toute l'après-midi à essayer de l'endormir. Aucun des membres de l'équipage ne comprenait car Zoro dormait tout le temps de toute façons. Sanji dit alors:

\- Comment ça vous avez mis toutes l'après-midi à endormir le marimo?! C'est quoi encore cette embrouille ?

-Et bien c'est trop long a expliqué donc en gros Zoro est un bébé et la il dort alors arrête de parler aussi fort sinon -

\- Moiiiinnnn ! Moiiiinnnn !

\- Trop tard tu l'as réveillé.

\- Attendez une minute , Zoro est...

\- ... redevenu un bébé ?! S'écrièrent-il tous en cœur.

\- Oui mais maintenant c'est l'heure de manger. Sanji MANGER et oublie pas Zoro! Brook amène le comme ça les autres pourront le voir !

On entendit un" YOHOHO ! D'accord Luffy!" Et le squelette apporta Zoro ,tout le monde fut étonné, leur ami était vraiment moins intimidant que d'habitude. Et c'en était presque attendrissant.

Chopper pris donc Zoro qui pleurait depuis son arrivée sur le pont pour l'ausculter et savoir si son état était temporaire et à l'occasion s'il n'avait pas attraper un rhume étant donné que les enfants tombe plus facilement malade. Franki partit construire un vrai berceau après avoir versé quelques larmes due à l'émotion, Ussop alla fabriquer des petits jouets pour tenter d'occuper et de calmer son nakama, Robin se dirigea en direction de la bibliothèque pour s'informer sur la malédiction qui avait frappé son ami, Nami, elle, tria ses vêtements pour fabriquer un pyjama improvisé, et Luffy et Sanji était en cuisine attendant le verdict et cuisinant des petits plats sans oublier un biberon de lait chaud.

Après une bonne demi-heure Chopper termina enfin son examen médical et pris son idole rétrécit enfin endormi pour arriver à la cuisine ou tout le monde attendait patiemment une réponse en écoutant le récit de leur capitaine et l'explication de la situation actuelle. Le petit reine prit alors la parole et dit :

\- Pour commencer il est en bonne santé et ne risque rien pour l'instant. La bonne nouvelle est que son état n'est que temporaire mais je ne connais pas la durée, sa peut être quelques jours comme quelques années. Et je suis sur que les villageois ont un remède contre cette malédiction. Mais le problème c'est qu'en attendant il est sans défense et il ne pourra pas survivre longtemps dans des conditions pareilles. Son système immunitaire est comme celui d'un bébé et je crains que son esprit ait aussi rajeunit. En tout cas il n'avait pas l'air de me reconnaître et ne réagissait pas au test. Je propose donc que demain un groupe aille acheté des vêtements et de la nourriture spécial et un autre trouvera des infos au sujet d'un éventuel remède.

\- Très bonne idée Chopper, lança Ussop. Et ne t'inquiète pas je protégerai Zoro de tous les danger! N'oublie pas que tu as devant toi le grand Ussop,valeureux guerrier des mer...

\- Wouaaa Ussop t'es trop fort annonça le médecin avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Il va encore falloir dépenser de l'argent, mais on a déjà beaucoup puiser dans nos réserves aujourd'hui se plaignit Nami en regardant son capitaine avc un regard froid, anéantie a l'idée de dépenser quelques berrys supplémentaires .

\- Ne t'en fait pas Navigatrice-san, c'est pour la bonne cause, affirma Robin essayant de remonter le moral de Nami.

\- Nami Chérie ! Robin D'amour ! Ne vous en faites pas nous prendrons l'argent de ce foutu-Marimo pour payer le matériel. Après tout c'est pour lui tout ça! expliqua Sanji en faisant sa traditionnelle et ridicule danse.

\- Non tout est de ma faute alors je payerais pour lui. Après tout c'est moi qui lui ai dit de trancher cette pierre, annonça Luffy avec son habituel sourire.

-Areu! Areu!criait Zoro au milieu de la conversation. Brook le chatouillait avec les plumes de son écharpe.

-Nami dit a Brook que c'est à mon tour de porter Zoroooheu!

\- Tais-toi Ussop, après Brook c'est à Robine et a moi, ce n'est pas tout les jours que nous avons un mignon petit bébé à bord

\- Moiiiinnn! Moiiiinnn !

\- Regarde Nami a fait pleurer Zoro en le prenant à Brook! "Ha ha ha ! " Pouffa Luffy en s'adressant au reine et au menteur. "C'est moi qui portera Zoro après Robin, je suis le capitaine, de plus comme c'est de ma faute il est de mon devoir de m'occuper de lui."

\- D'accord Luffy prend le il ne fait que pleurer avec navigatrice-san et je voudrai lire le livre sur l'histoire de cette île, je n'aime pas trop faire du baby-sitting.

\- Luffy fait attention a sa tête, tiens le bien, s'excita Chopper. Un bébé c'est très fragile!

\- Oups! Ha ha ha!

\- Bakaaa! cria l'équipage à l'unisson (sauf Zoro, Robin et Luffy)

\- Et regardez, il s'est enfin endormi! Bizard que ce soit dans tes bras Luffy, dit Nami avec étonnement.

-Salut tout le monde! Comment va notre petit bébé ? J'ai enfin terminé son nouveau lit, s'incrusta Franky.

-Zzzzzz Zzzzz

-Chut, je vais le remettre dans son berceau alors. Il vient de s'endormir.

Pendant le dîner chacun raconta sa journée. Mais régulièrement quelqu'un devait se lever pour calmer les pleurs de leur ami. Bizarrement seul le garçon au chapeau de paille avait réussit à l'apaiser quand ce fut son tour. Ce dernier avait compris qu'il avait faim et décida de lui donner un 5ème biberon, c'est que même petit, Zoro avait de l'appétit. Après son repas tant attendu, le petit trésor fit son rot ce qui fit bien rigoler tout le monde et il s'endormit pour une courte nuit car comme tout nourrisson normal, il s'est réveiller en alertant tout l'équipage a chaque heure.

Le lendemain matin, Sanji était le premier réveillé comme à son habitude. Il prépara donc le déjeuner mais fut interrompu par le gêneur de son sommeil. Il prépara une fois de plus une bouteille avec du lait chaud et la fit boire à son rival qui s'endormit avant même l'avoir terminée. Le blondinet le trouvait tellement mignon dans cette état et ne pût s'empêcher de lui donner quelques câlins et caresses . Mais pour le plus grand malheur du cuisinier, Ussop suivit de Chopper entrèrent dans la cuisine et le virent. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de rigoler, les deux idiots expliquèrent la situation du cuisinier au reste de l'équipage lors du petit déjeuner. Ce qui fit bien rire tout le monde d'ailleurs...Il fallait le dire, l'homme le plus froid de l'équipage en avait attendri plus d'un.

Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt, les mêmes groupes que la veille partirent en direction du village visité. Une fois arrivé à destination, ils se séparèrent et cherchèrent des informations dans les pharmacies, bibliothèques, restaurants( pour Luffy) et dans les boutiques de sorcellerie qui semblaient nombreuses sur cette île.

Après 3 heures de recherche, Luffy accompagné d'une poucette habitée de notre petit Zoro, entra dans une boutique de sorcellerie. Comme il avait déjà fait le tour de tous les restaurants de la ville et que ni lui ni Zoro n'avait encore faim, alors autant fouiller les magasins étranges en quête d'objets "cool" selon lui.

Le garçon au chapeau de paille se décida enfin à entrer après avoir observé les différents articles à travers la vitrine. Une fois a l'intérieur, une petite cloche tinta et rameuta une très vieille femme. Cette dernière était habillée d'une robe sombre et d'un châle miteux. Elle était coiffée d'un foulard violet et sont visage était marqué par les rides qui lui donnaient un air pas très rassurant. Le capitaine décida d'entamer la conversation en lui adressant son impérissable sourire et commença :

-" Bonjour Madame la sorcière ! Ets-ce-

\- Tu est Monkey D Luffy ? Je me trompe. Et tu es venu pour ton ami Roronoa Zoro ?

\- Euh mais comment...

\- ...Je te connais ? Comme tu l'as si bien dit, je suis une sorcière, je peux lire l'avenir. J'imagine que tu es à la recherche d'un remède pour ton ami.

\- Oui! C'est possible de le faire redevenir comme avant ? Il faut lui faire boire une potion magique ?

\- A vrai dire ce qu'il lui faut n'est pas un breuvage mais une preuve d'amour sincère.

\- Une preuve d'amour sincère...Une fille doit l'embrasser ? hésita Luffy mal a l'aise.

\- Pas forcément, il faut que quelqu'un de son entourage a qui il tient tout particulièrement, fasse quelque chose qui le touchera assez pour le faire revenir à son état normal. Sa peut être plusieurs personnes et plusieurs preuves, dans ce cas sa transformation sera progressive.

\- Aaaaaaahhh ! lança le brun après avoir compris. Mais qui est la personne que Zoro aime le plus?

\- A toi de trouver, ajouta la vielle femme avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Mais je dois te mettre en garde. Cette malédiction frappe tous ceux qui s'en prennent au joyaux de l'île et transforme leur corps pour qu'ils soient vulnérables, annonça t'elle avec sérieux. Cependant, tu dois savoir que tu n'a que 9 jours après la transformation pour inverser le maléfice sinon il oubliera sa vie passée et grandira comme si jamais rien ne c'était passé. Comme s'il venait de naître.

\- Mais si on échoue, Zoro ne pourra pas devenir le meilleur bretteur du monde et ne pourra pas réaliser son rêve. Alors dans ce cas, je ferais tout mon possible pour trouver la personne préférée de Zoro et la poussée à le sauvé.

\- Très bien! Et maintenant, si tu n'achète rien dans ma boutique je te prie de sortir d'ici, annonça la sorcière après une petite pause pour changer de sujet.

\- En fait, j'aimerais savoir si vous avez de la viande ensorcelée ? Dit il salivant a l'idée de mangé un met magique.

\- Désolé jeune homme mais ce n'est pas un supermarché, de plus ça n'existe pas. Mais je connais une très bonne boucherie si tu veux je te donne l'adresse.

\- Viaaaandeee...! Ajouta-il avachi sur le sol dans un flaque baveuse.

\- Je croi que ça veut dire oui, chuchota pour elle la vielle femme.

Après avoir retenu le chemin de la boucherie et l'avoir dévalisée, Luffy revint au bateau tout content de ses trouvailles et la solution au problème de son nakama. Quand il fit son habituel manifestation de la faim à travers le navir , il croisa Chopper qui lui posa une question, une très simple question. Pourtant l'idiot au chapeau de paille avait pâli à l'entente de ces quelques mots : Où se trouve Zoro ?

 **Bonne question, où est-ce qu'il peut bien être ? Il s'est sûrement perdu ...ou pas.**

 **La réponse après la pub ,en attendant rewiews SVP! ( N'hésitez pas a exprimer vos avis et des astuces pour mieux écrire, je trouve mes textes un peu lourd ...)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième chapitre déjà ?! Ça passe vite, en moins de 24 heures ; Pfiou ! Une suite avec un Zoro chou comme tout et moi qui vais vous laisser découvrir les prochains événements ! Encore merci a ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires, ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer :)**

...Où se trouve Zoro ?

Le petit reine ne compris que trop bien la réaction de son son capitaine et fit une grimace qui assombrit sont visage et faisait presque peur. Le médecin se mît a crier comme jamais et quelques secondes plus tard, on pût apercevoir une ombre avec un chapeau de paille se diriger vers la ville à la vitesse de la lumière.

"Comment j'ai pût oublier Zoro ?! Je suis le dernier des imbéciles comme le dit si bien Nami. Je ne mérite pas un ami comme Zoro, qui me respecte et qui m'aide a la réalisation de mon rêve. Voilà ce que pensait Luffy en courant dans tous les restaurants qu'il avait "visité s". En quelques secondes, il y eu un déclic dans son esprit et il se rappella de la boucherie que lui avait montrée la vieille dame. Il s'y rendit en quatrième vitesse et sentant l'odeur de viande il se rappella que déjà la, Zoro n'était plus avec lui. Et en un nouveau geste brusque il rejoignit la boutique lugubre de la sorcière. Quand il aperçu cette dernière l'attendre devant le bâtiment avec un bébé aux cheveux verts, il eut un soupir de soulagement et pris l'enfant avec la plus grande délicatesse du monde. Le brun le reposa dans le landau et reparti après avoir remercié la vielle femme.

Pendant le retour, Luffy s'adressa à Zoro en lui demandant qui était la personne qu'il chérissait le plus, et dans l'espoir d'entendre une réponse il se stoppa et se mît devant lui, les poings sur les hanches, penché au-dessus du nourrisson. Luffy s'approcha du bébé tellement près que ses cheveux chatouillèrent le petit nez de Zoro et ils rirent tout les deux. Apres leur fou-rire, l'adolescent reprit son sérieux et pris l'enfant dans ses bras de façon à se qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux. Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes dans cette position et le capitaine annonça avec les larmes aux yeux:

\- Zoro comment est-ce que tu peux rester avec moi?! dit-il avec un sourire nostalgique. Je suis tellement irresponsable, j'ai même réussi à t'oublier, TOI, dans une ville. Tu était livré à toi même et s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, jamais je ne me le serais pardonné ... Zoro si on te sort de cette situation, je te promet de tout faire pour mieux m'occuper de toi et de l'équipage. Je sais que tu ne peux pas me répondre mais tu peux me comprendre. Et pour que tu comprennes que je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai décidé de te donner lais moitié de ma viande pendant une semaine, de m'entraîner avec toi, de t'aider à nettoyer tes sabres, à faire tout ce que je pourrais pour que tu redeviennes normal, chouinait le brun.

Pendant son discours, Zoro l'écoutait avec attention et connaissant son capitaine, il savait que ses paroles venaient du fond du cœur. Peu à peu l'émotion se lisait dans les yeux de Zoro qui ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Il faut le dire, cet état dû à sa transformation le rendait plus sensible et il montrait ses émotions plus facilement.

Quand Luffy le reposa dans sa poussette, Zoro sentit une douleur horrible parcourir tous ses membres, tellement fort qu'il se mît a crier et pleurer comme jamais. Le brun pris de panique ne comprenais pas ce qu'il lui arrivait et se mit a courrir en direction du bateau en criant " Chopper vite, un médecin! A l'aide !"

Ussop qui bricolait sur le pont l'avait entendu et avait tout de suite alerté le médecin tant demandé et le reste de l'équipage ne tarda pas à arriver sur le pont. Une fois Chopper arrivé près de son patient et Luffy, le petit reine demanda:

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as appelé, tu ne te sens pas bien? Il y a un problème avec Zoro ? Le médecin s'inquiétait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il posait des questions.

\- Non ! Moi je vais bien mais Zoro pas ! Chopper aide le, je lui parlais et quand je l'ai remis dans sa poussette, il a commencé à crier et pleurer. Je connais Zoro et même s'il pleure comme un bébé pendant la nuit, jamais il ne pleurerait comme ça, sans aucune raison.

\- Calme toi Luffy! Je vais l'ausculter, prends le et accompagne moi a l'infirmerie. Tu m'expliquera en détail pendant que je l'examinerai.

\- D'accord! Continua le capitaine un peu rassuré.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Chopper, Luffy et Zoro se rendirent dans le cabinet du médecin et le Brun donna tout les détail à son ami pendant qu'il auscultait l'enfant. Il lui avait administré des calmants et le petit s'endormit finalement, ses traits ridés par la douleur. Le médecin en avait conclu que Zoro grandissait plus rapidement qu'un enfant normal, ce qui n'était pas grave mais très douloureu a mis

Ça arrivait à tout les enfants pendant leurs croissance. Cependant ,Chopper avait remarquer que cette poussé soudaine était anormal et que Zoro allait avoir un déséquilibre musculaire. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, il lui fera passer quelques tests supplémentaires le lendemain quand la douleur aura disparu.

Ils partirent de la pièce pour laisser Zoro se reposer. Dans la cuisine tout le monde s'était regroupé dans l'espoir de recevoir des nouvelles de leur compagnon . Luffy profita de cette réunion pour manger et expliquer la situation en passant par le remède de la malédiction.

Le lendemain matin, Zoro dormait encore. Il se réveilla en sursaut ,avec des sueurs froides. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut ses amis qui dormaient tous entassés les un sur les autres au pied de son lit. La seconde chose dont il se rendit compte fut sa facilité à bouger et le fait qu'il avait un peu grandit depuis la veille. Zoro se leva de son lit à la hâte et se dirigea devant le seul miroir de la chambre. Il poussa un cri de joie en s'apercevant qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et qu'il était bel et bien un enfant capable de se déplacer tout seul. Son cri strident réveilla les autres.

Le premier a réagir fut Ussop qui pris Zoro dans ses bras pour le changer, ses vêtements et sa couche étant désormais trop petits pour un enfant d'environ un an et demi. Après que le petit fripon fut habillé et qu'ils furent enfin réveillés ( mentalement réveillés), tous se rendirent compte de la taille de leurs ami. Chopper pris Zoro une fois de plus afin de lui faire un nouveau contrôle médical. Une fois "checké ", Zoro sortit de l'infirmerie en courant, le petit reine devenait trop collant à son goût ; en même temps, il avait du refaire trois fois tous les tests car son corps n'était pas assez fort pour réussir du premier coup.

En arrivant sur la pelouse du Sunny, quelque chose attira son attention, quelque chose que d'habitude ne lui effleure même pas l'esprit, quelque chose qui suscita en lui une grande envie de s'asseoir dessus et de se balancer. Comme vous l'aurez sûrement deviner, ce quelque chose était la balançoire avec laquelle son capitaine joue quand il s'ennui. Ses pieds le guidèrent lentement vers l'objet de ses désir et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire "Mugiwara", il était déjà devant, en train d'essayer de grimper dessus. Malheureusement, Zoro était encore trop petit, il pouvait marcher mais pas encore voler, dommage. Peu à peu, il sentit une boule dans sa gorge et sa vision se troubler. Non non et non! Il était Roronoa Zoro, il ne pouvait pas pleurer pour une bêtise pareil ! Pourtant, même avec toute la volonté du monde, il ne put s'empêcher de renifler, puis de gémir pour finir par pleurer toute les larmes de son corps.

Brook qui passait par là, entendit les pleures de son camarade miniature et s'approcha doucement derrière lui en le prenant délicatement dans ses bras squelettiques. Ce n'était pas très confortable, mais ça à suffit à calmer cette vague d'émotions incontrôlables. Quand le bébé eu finit de renifler, il indiqua la cause de ses soucis de son petit doigt boudiné et s'exclama:

-" Ye veux allier da ! ( Je veux aller la !)

\- Êtes-vous sûr Zoro-kun ? Je ne sais pas si je peux vous laisser ici sans surveillance, et je doute fort que vous arriveriez vous balancer tout seul..."

Zoro fit une petite moue adorable en avançant sa lèvre qui tremblotait et se petits yeux foncés qui scintillaient de larmes.

\- " Hi-vous-plaît ! Yuste tu me pousses.

\- Et bien...c'est d'accord, mais vous vous accrochez bien. Vous êtes prêt ?..."

Après avoir joué pendant une heure, le rires du petit garçon remplissaient encore l'air du Thousand Sunny et enchantaient tous ses habitants. Luffy, Ussop et Chopper s'étaient eux aussi joint à la fête et rigolaient de bon cœur.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, leur nakama se détendait et prenait du bon temps sans avoir à se soucier de l'entraînement ou de la sécurité des membres de sa familleos

Fin du chapitre 3 ! Encore une fois , j'apprécierai si vous me laissez un commentaire, une critique, un avis ou même une envie...

Je tiens à préciser que je ne tiendrais pas le rythme de 3 chapitres par jour mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais essayer d'écrire le plus régulièrement possible ! Avec ça, bonne nuit a tous !^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde^^ ! Le chapitre 4 s'impose je crois. J'espère qu'il vous satisfera ...**

 **Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire alors bonne lecture :)**

 **Rem: " _..._ " = pensées**

Zoro sentait la même douleur que la veille, mais moins intense et donc supportable. Il n'avait plus trop le moral à jouer avec le squelette ambulant et ne voulait pas lui briser le cœur (bien que Brook n'en ai pas Yohoho!) en le laissant seul avec le trio d'imbéciles.

-Nami chéries! Robin d'amour ! Le petit déjeuner est servi. Hey bande de larves, la bouffe est prête, alors groulliez-vous!

Dans la cuisine, jamais encore ça n'avait sentit bon comme ça; il y avait des croissants de toutes les tailles et pour tous les goûts, éparpillés sur la table, sans compter les deux immenses tresses dorées, les gâteaux à la crème, aux fruits, à la viande et j'en passe...

Le petit épéiste n'ayant plus mal, ce qui marqua la fin de la croissance (il a environ deux ans maintenant), se dirigea vers sa chaise réadaptée et demanda pour qu'on l'y place. Il chouina parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à atteindre les croissants( trop triste T.T). Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, son assiette était pleine de pâtisseries que Sanji avait protégées du néant qu'était le ventre de leurs capitaine. Bien-sûr il n'allait pas tout manger mais il comptait bien en profiter, pour une fois.

Toute la matinée , Sanji s'était occupé de lui. Il lui avait donné des vêtements adaptés à sa taille. Ensuite, le cuisinier avait préparé des compotes de fruit et Zoro faisait _le_ goûteur. Aussi, le vert avait eu droit à tous les privilèges réservés aux femmes ( sauf le massage avec de la crème solaire). Il ne comprenait pas bien ce soudain intérêt que lui portait le Blond mais il ne chercha pas plus longtemps car Sanji l'appelait pour lécher la cuillère de crème fouettée . Avec un cris de joie, le petit garçons lâcha son pot de compote et s'avança vers son ex-rival. La question qu'il se posait depuis un moment revint le hanter et d'une voie enfantine il questionna:

-Sanzi? Pouquoi tu t'ottupe de moi comment tu fait avec Nami et Ronin ? D'abitude tu m'engueules tout la zournée.

La dernière partie de sa phrase fut dite avec un petit reniflement à peine perceptible qui, pourtant, n'échappa pas au cuisinier.

Sanji sentit l'enfant tourmenté mais il ne pouvait pas lui avoué qu'il faisait ça car sa Nami chérie le lui avait si gentiment demandé. La bosse de l'amour qui ornait sa tête après le petit-déjeuner encore, n'était plus visible mais il s'en souvenait très bien. Au fond, le cuisinier savait qu'une partie de lui faisait ça volontairement, une sorte d'attirance vers les enfants, moins forte que pour les femmes, mais tout de même bien présente. Alors en voyant son nakama dans cet état enfantin, il n'arrivait pas à y voir l'homme si agaçant et arrogant. Devant lui ne se tenait qu'un petit bébé aux cheveux étrangement verts ,accompagnés d'une paire d'yeux curieux et foncés ,mais scintillants qui ne montraient ni ennuie ni rage. Selon lui, l'allégorie parfaite de l'innocence!

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par les pleures silencieux du bambin. Sanji plaça deux doigts sous le menton de l'épéiste et releva sa tête pour voir de véritables torrents dévaler ses joues rebondies. Pris de pitié, le Blond eut l'impression que son cœur était compressé et le pris dans ses bras afin de le consoler. Les deux rivaux restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que le chibi ne s'endorme finalement, épuisé par tant d'événements.

Sanji le ramena dans sa chambre quand Zoro commença à se tortiller et trembler. On pouvait entendre quelques gémissements plaintifs mais le plus inquiétant était sa température qui montait en flèche. Sans plus attendre, le cuisto appella Chopper pour prendre le relais. Il savait que cet état n'était que passager mais il était nécessaire pour redevenir le grand et fort gaillard qu'il était. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'on lui donne des médicaments.

Chopper entendit Sanji crier son prénom, non sans une petite touche d'inquiétude. Sans plus attendre, il posa ses herbes et se dirigea en direction de la voix. En voyant le coq tenir Zoro comme une maman tiendrait son nouveau-né, il accélérera le pas et pris délicatement l'enfant pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie,une fois de plus.

Le petit renne lui avait déjà administré des calmants mais n'arrivait pas à faire baisser sa fièvre. A chaque heure qui passait, Zoro devenait plus pâle et sa température augmentait. A ce rythme là, la seule solution pour le refroidir était un plouf dans un bain de glace.

En entrant dans le cabinet médical, Zorro avait l'air paisible. Mais plus on s'approchait, mieux on voyait ses joues rougies, son front en sueur et même les larmes qui coulaient occasionnellement. Parfois il s'agitait et gémissait,autrement, il criait et délirait, mais il y avait quand même des périodes de calme, lorsque l'inconscience l'emportait totalement.

Mais le plus bizarre est que depuis les deux heures qu'il avait commencé à se sentir mal, le petit n'avait pas grandi d'un centimètre! Et comble de malheur, sa situation devenait critique. Chopper n'ayant plus le choix fit couler le bain et, à l'aide de Sanji, il le rempli de glace. Zoro fut placé à l'intérieur et grelottait. Il criait et se débattait, même dans l'inconscience. Chopper dut le bloquer pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse et pris sa forme Heavy point.

POV Zoro

 _-"Il fait froid...pourquoi tout est noir?... Je suis où ? Je ne sens plus mon corps...Oh une lumière, on dirait qu'elle s'approche...j'ai mal partout et cette lumière me brûle les yeux... , quelqu'un m'appelle..? Rooooh la flemme, je veux dormir."_

POV Normal

Peu à peu, le bain faisait son effet et Zoro ouvrit les yeux .

\- Zoro! T'es réveiller!? Hey garde les yeux ouvert! Tu m'entends ? Zoro!

\- Mhhhmm...?quwoi. fatigué.dodo...

\- Nononononon! Zoro, reste avec moi! Sanji! Vite apporte moi une serviette et le bol à coté de toi.

-J'arrive, tiens Chopper.

\- Merci, avale ça Zoro, ouvre grand la bouche

\- Ah...Beurk ! Ché quoi che truc, ché pas bon.

\- Je sais, mais tu va être un gentil garçon et finir ton médicament, il va aider à faire que ta fièvre soit gérable. Comme ça, tu pourras te reposer et... Ah, il dort déjà.

\- Normal, le remède que je lui ai concocté comprend une petite dose de somnifère. Maintenant il faut le sortir de ce bain. D'ici quelques heures, il sera à nouveau en parfaite santé.

Le petit médecin et le coq sortirent, séchèrent et habillèrent le fripon malade et l'emmenèrent dans son lit. Ils avaient pris soin de ne pas trop le couvrir et de le mettre à l'aise. Sanji,ne tenant plus, interrogea son nakama sur l'état du patient.

\- Pourquoi est-il tombé malade? Je l'ai bien nourri, il était bien habillé, personne n'avait de rhume dans l'équipage, alors quoi?

\- Et bien, Sanji, quand tu me l'as montré, il avait les mêmes signes de douleurs de croissance, et si je ne me trompe pas, son corps n'a pas supporté tout ces changements et a "fait une pause". Notre environnement est recouvert de bactéries et de virus, ils ont profité de l'affaiblissement de Zoro pour l'attaquer. A cause de cela, son corps n'a pas réussi a grandir mais je pense que dans son esprit il a évolué, en tout cas, je l'espère.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- A vrai dire, non. Mais c'est explication la plus plausible que j'ai pu trouver.

\- Une fois guéri, sa transformation continuera la où elle s'était arrêtée normalement, non?

\- Je n'en sais rien, on le verra à son réveil, en attendant il faut le laisser se reposer. Je reviendrai vérifier sa température et il faut que quelqu'un veille sur lui, on ira chacun à tour de rôle.

\- Très bien, je vais prévenir les autres et préparer le repas.

-A tout à l'heure Sanji !

\- Ah! Au fait, Chopper, s'il se réveille, prévient moi...d'accord ?

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. _" Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux ce matin, d'habitude Sanji ne s'inquiètent jamais de l'état de Zoro...hum,il faudra que j'enquête la dessus plus tard..."_

 **TADAM! Fin de ce chapitre 4, désolé pour ceux qui ont trouvé l'écart un peu long, mais je n'écrit pas tout les jours... Je pense que je pourrais faire plus long, je regarderai dans mes prochains chapitres pour vous donner plus de lecture. En attendant rewiews !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Adcheu ! Comment? Et tout cas moi, ça va nickel!**

 **Bref! Je vous amène la suite , après cette plus ou moins longue attente, je profite un peu de mes vacances, alors ça me laisse moins de temps pour écrire.**

 **Et oubliez pas les rewiews , c'est que des encouragements pour que j'écrive plus et plus vite ...( aucune obligation bien-sûr)**

 **Chapitre 5; LETS GO!**

Robin était de garde lorsque Zoro se réveilla. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir car il était encore groggy à cause des médicaments. L'archéologue le mit sur ses genoux et lui donna à boire pour le réhydrater. Ensuite elle le pris dans ses bras et l'emmena à la cuisine, là où tout l'équipage attendait. L'enfant fut accueilli comme un prince par ses amis et le trio d'imbéciles commença à danser, mais leur joie fut coupée par un grondement, l'estomac de Zoro criait famine. Il avait loupé le repas de midi avec cette fièvre. Sanji, voyant qu'il était entre de bonnes mains, se précipita derrière le comptoir et servit un bol de soupe pour le malade.

Après avoir mangé son repas, le petit épéiste dut retourner se reposer, car la croissance devait recommencer bientôt. Robin avait pour mission de s'en occuper jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme, elle fit donc un détour par la bibliothèque et pris quelques livres de contes susceptibles d'intéresser le garçon.

Elle installa Zoro dans sa couchette et s'asseya sur une chaise à proximité. La jeune femme commença sa lecture par un "Il était une fois,..." et le termina par " ...et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants."

Apparemment, la soupe de Sanji devait être du concentré de Redbull et de café parce que Zoro écoutait les histoires les unes après les autres, sans se lasser ni fatiguer. Finalement, ce fut Robin qui craqua et finit par s'endormir en laissant un Zoro énergic et sans surveillance.

Sur le pont, le soir commençait à tomber et Chopper avait terminé de fabriquer les remèdes pour Zoro. Il posa son matériel dans son cabinet et repartit en direction de la chambre du chasseur de pirates. Quand il eut franchi le seuil de la porte, il ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère, pleurer ou rire; Par terre, des craies et des pots peinture de différentes couleurs gisaient sur le sol (sûrement les affaires d'Ussop qui traînaient). Les murs étaient recouverts de gribouillages enfantins. Au bord du lit, sur une chaise du moins colorée, se tenait une Robin avec une moustache bleue, des petits cœurs multicolores sur le visage et par dessus tout, des vêtements complètement redécorés. Une vrai œuvre d'art !

Il entendit un bruit derrière la porte de l'armoire et se cacha immédiatement sous le lit. Malheureusement, ses bois ne passaient pas, donc son arrière-train dépassait du sommier. Le Zoan prit son courage à deux mains, se redressa et avança en direction de légers bruits de pas. Il se tendit encore plus lorsqu'une voix d'enfant commença à chanter. Les paroles n'étaient pas claires, mais on pouvait discerner une mélodie douce, un genre de berceuse. Chopper avait deviné la voix de Zoro, dans laquelle une grande tristesse se démarquait. Le petit renne n'ayant plus peur, marcha jusque derrière le meuble où Zoro était en train de dessiner. Il était debout sur une chaise avec un pinceau dans chaque main et tirait sa langue, signe de sa grande concentration. Le médecin examina ce qui semblait être des gribouillages et devina une femme avec des cheveux vert sapin et un enfant dont les cheveux était de la même couleur, mais un peu plus clair.

\- Euh...Zoro ? Qui c'est cette dame que tu as dessiné ici?

\- Ho salut Tsopper ! Elle c'est maman! Elle est très très zolie ma maman, mais ze sais pas où c'est qu'elle est...*Snif* Z'ai envie de voir ma moman. Tu sais où elle est ?

\- A vrai dire, Zoro, je crois que tu n'as plus de maman. Tu ne nous en as jamais parlé, tu évitait le sujet même quand Luffy t'en parlait...

\- Avant que les méssants "bonnomme" y viennent, elle m'avait promis qu'elle reviendrai...mais elle est pas venue me serser. *snif*

\- Hooooo Zoro! Si j'avais su que tu avais perdu ta maman si jeune...la vie est trop injuste!

\- *snif* Tsopper?

\- Oui?

-Maintenant z'ai une nouvelle maman Robin qui me lis des zistoires et un papa Sanji trop fort! I fait des bonnes compotes! Et pis z'ai toi, t'es tout doux et tu sens les bonbons ... Tu veux être mon grand frère ?

\- Bien sûr Zoro ! Je serais ton grand frère et je te protégerai, comme toi tu le faisait avec moi!

\- Et tu peux aussi me protézer des bobos que z'ai des fois? Tu me donneras des bonbons qui guérissent! Et après ze pourrais zouer avec toi!

\- Oui, je jouerais avec toi mais il faudra d'abord aller dormir et prendre des forces sinon tu ne pourras pas grandir et devenir un homme super fort!

\- Youpiiii ! On va faire dodo...euh...et maman Robin ? Elle va rester dormir là ?

-Non, je vais la porter dans sa chambre. Demain elle aura une sacrée surprise en se réveillant. Il vaudra mieux s'excuser.

-D'accord ! Mais tu peux dormir avec moi? La nuit z'ai peur du monsieur qui ressemble à un nounours et de celui qui a une zigantesque épée.

\- Ouai! Je dors avec toi, va vite te débarbouiller et mets toi sous la couette pendant que j'amène Robin. Compris ?

\- Z'y vais!

Chopper fit comme il avait dit et coucha Robin . Il rejoint Zoro dans son hamac et lui donna les calmants en prévision de la suite évidente. Peu après ils s'endormirent tout les deux, le Vert bien agripper à sa peluche qui le protégeait de ses petits bras.

.-^*^-.

Il avait fait chaud toute la journée et Nami avait annoncé une tempête vers le milieu de la nuit. Ce soir, c'était Brook qui devait rester à la vigie. Comme prévu, le vent souffla de plus en plus fort et la pluie battante remplissait la mer qui faisait tanguer le bateau, rien d'alarmant pour l'instant.

Dans la chambre de Zoro, le hamac se balançait. Chopper s'était réveillé et veillait sur l'enfant qui avait désormais 4 ans. La transformation avait commencé il y a plus d'une heure mais il n'y avait eu aucun accrochage. Le petit renne s'inquiétait, Zoro avait l'air mieux que le matin, mais sa transformation était très longue et sa santé était à nouveau en jeu.

L'utilisateur de fruit du démon fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par les cris de Brook. Il allait ouvrir la porte pour lui demander ce qui se passait quand celui-ci le devança et annonça que le navire était sur le point d'être abordé par des pirates ennemis. Chopper était tiraillé entre rester avec Zoro ou aider les autres sur le pont. Il choisit la deuxième option, se disant que s'il y avait un blessé là-haut, il aurait besoins de lui. Non sans regarder derrière lui une derrière fois, il se précipita à l'extérieur où, à présent, la tempête faisait rage. Même si les opposants étaient des débutants, la pluie et le vent n'aidaient pas, sans compter que Zoro ne se battait pas, donc la destruction en masse était moins efficace.

Un des couard de l'équipage ennemi s'infiltra en douce à l'intérieur, dans l'espoir de trouver un peu d'or. Hors ,en passent devant la porte, une chambre attira son attention et il s'y engouffra.

Non, il ne se trompait pas, ce gamin était bel et bien Roronoa Zoro, dont la tête est mise à prix à 120 millions de Berries. Comment se faisait-il qu'il était si jeune? Mais ces sabres ranger dans le coin de la pièce et ces cheveux verts n'appartiennent qu'a une seule personne. Aucun doute la dessus. Donc s'il kidnappait le mioche et qu'il le livrait à la marine, il serait riche!

Sans se poser plus de questions, l'homme emporta Zoro discrètement jusqu'à son bateau et montra sa prise au capitaine. En moins d'une minute, tout les pirates étaient retournés sur leur bateau et s'étaient enfuis.

Chopper décida de retourner dormir. Il avait espéré que Zoro n'avait pas eu de problème pendant la métamorphose mais en arrivant dans la chambre, un tout autre spectacle l'attendait: le vide! Personne dans le hamac où même par terre. Rien! Il commença à paniquer, les médicaments qu'il lui avait donnés devaient l'empêcher de se réveiller durant la nuit, donc impossible qu'il se soit levé!

\- HO NON! Vite, tout le monde, on a un problème! Zoro n'est plus la, il a disparu !

\- Calme toi Chopper, il est sûrement quelque part sur le bateau. Je vais regarder.

Robin croisa les bras et ferma ses yeux. Dans chaque piece du Sunny, un œil éclot , mais aucun signe de vie. Elle commença à s'inquiéter un peu. Elle avait vu les dessins que Zoro s'était amuser à faire sur elle, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de les enlever. Heureusement, la pluie l'avait fait pour elle. Mais elle pensait que s'il était mort, ces dessins seraient les seuls souvenirs dédicacés qu'ils lui resteraient. **_(Glauque, mais c'est de Robin que l'ont parle!)_**

\- Alors Robin, tu l'as trouvé? s'inquiéta Sanji.

\- Non, il n'est nul part ! Je pense qu'un des hommes que nous avons combattus s'est infiltré à l'intérieur et à kidnappé Kenshi-San pour sa prime.

\- Alors on va retrouver ces mecs et leurs reprendre Zoro ! Franky prépare les roues a aube, nous allons rattraper ces ordures!

\- J'y vais !

-Nami, change de cap en direction de leurs bateau!

\- C'est comme si c'était fait !

-Chopper, mets dans ton sac tout ce qui pourrait être utile au cas ou Zoro serait blessé !

\- Je suis prêt !

\- Et les autres, préparez-vous à combattre! N'épargnez personne !

\- Hay! Hay Capitaine !

C'est sur ces mots que les mugiwara suivirent le navire qui avaient déjà beaucoup d'avance sur eux, quelques heures tout au plus. Plus personne n'arrivait à dormir, ils espéraient tous que leurs nakama allait bien...

.-^*^-.

Sur le navire pirate, Zoro était attaché à un mur avec des chaînes. Même qu'il dormait dans la forme d'un enfant de maintenant 6 ans, il fallait s'en méfier, il était tout de même Roronoa Zoro, le Démon d'East Blue. Certains des hommes avaient déjà eu affaire à lui et décidèrent de le réveiller pour lui faire payer ses actes passés. Le pauvre épéiste était endormi sans pouvoir ouvrir les yeux en cas de danger et personne n'était là pour le protéger.

Un des pirates un peu plus courageux tenta de le secouer doucement, ne voyant aucune réaction, un autres pris le relais et le frappa dans le ventre. Vu sa carrure, il ne faudrait pas beaucoup de coup de sa part pour en venir a bout d'un enfant. Zoro papillonna des yeux et vint rapidement conscient de sa situation. Une douleur horrible lui prenait les côtes et sa respiration était saccadée. Il ne voyait pas encore clair et les sons étaient eux aussi un peu flou, l'impact l'avait vraiment sonné et il savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas seul.

\- Alors gamin, comment tu t'appelle, hein?

-C'est bien toi Roronoa Zoro ?

-...hm...

\- Tu vas répondre oui?!

-...

Le coup qu'il lui avait porté avait été ravageur et il ne supporta pas l'impact du deuxième qui s'était dirigé tout droit vers sa tête. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il murmura des appelles à l'aide à ses amis dans l'espoir d'être secouru .

.-^*^-.

Sur le Sunny, tout l'équipage était devant la figure de proue, ils attendaient avec des sourires sadique d'être assez proche pour prendre l'assaut . Chopper pleurait, car il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse envers Zoro, tandis que Luffy pris une grande respiration et cria :" ZOROOO ATTENDS NOUS! ON VA TE SAUVER !

 **Fin de ce chapitre 5! 2000 mots passé ! *dance de la victoire***

 **Alors, ça valait la peine d'attendre un peu ?! J'ai raison ou bien j'ai raison ?**

 **Pauvre Zoro, il a toutes les misères du monde. En tout cas, ça va boxer!**

 **Vos avis et impressions c'est juste en dessous dans le rectangle blanc, je sais que vous le voyez alors faites pas semblant et dîtes-moi tout ! Rendez-vous au chapitre 6! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Le chapitre 6**

 **Tout d'abord, désolé pour cette longue attente de ma part, je ne promets pas de pouvoir faire plus vite, mais je vais essayer. Ensuite, je tiens à remercier Ryuka57, avec qui on se fait de la pub mutuellement et vous, mes chers lecteurs. Et je veux aussi faire un petit clin d'œil à ChChevrier qui avait prévu il y a bien longtemps qu'un jour je serais ici...Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre il me restera, mais nous arrivons à un stade où un petit bilan s'impose:**

 **1\. Déjà 3 jours se sont passés depuis la transformation**

 **2\. Luffy, Sanji, Brook et Robin ont prouvé leur amour pour Zoro à leur façon**

 **3\. Il reste 6 jours pour rendre son apparence à notre petit Zoro avant qu'il n'oublie sa vie définitivement.**

 **3\. Je dois trouver une solution pour sortir notre bretteur de cette situation...mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais essayer de vous écrire un chapitre potable, j'ai pas trop l'inspiration !**

 **Chapitre 6, allons-y!**

Sur un navire pirate au milieu de Grand Line était retenu un enfant. Ses agresseurs le rouaient de coups à la moindre occasion et le forçaient à rester éveillé afin de l'interroger sur les points faibles de son équipage. Le problème étant que Zoro avait rajeunit et n'avait pas de souvenirs concrets des styles de combat de ses amis, les brutes qui le torturaient ne voulaient pas y croire. À bout de force, l'épéiste miniaturisé ne put empêcher son corps de crier et pleurer à cause de la douleur.

.-^*^-.

Petit à petit, le soleil éclaira le ciel pour lui donner une teinte rosée. Derrière le navire pirate évoqué tout à l'heure, voguait celui des mugiwara. D'ici quelques minutes, le rafio qu'ils coursaient depuis des heures allait être à porté de main pour Luffy. Le plan consistait à envoyer Ussop et Chopper avec le capitaine pour récupérer leur ami. Au moment venu, le garçon au chapeau de paille s'éjecta à travers les airs, avec sous ses deux bras, le renne et le menteur.

.-^*^-.

\- C'EST PARTIIIIIII!

\- Llll-lluu-Luffyyyyy!

\- Nyaaaaa! C'est trop cool de voler avec Luffy !

\- On y est, Ussop, va avec Chopper et trouvez Zoro. Moi, pendant ce temps là, j'écraserais tous ces types!

\- Okay, on se retrouve plus tard sur le pont!

Les deux compères partirent en direction de la seule porte qui menait à l'intérieur et se retrouvèrent dans une salle où cinq autres portes côtes à côtes les attendaient. Si le petit renne n'avait pas accompagné le duo, Ussop aurait eu bien du mal à savoir quelle ouverture il fallait choisir, mais ça, c'était sans compter sur le flair de l'animal. Le Zoan huma l'air et se dirigea vers de la troisième porte où tâches de sang, griffures et menaces de mort étaient gravées. Il passa en mode Horn Point, puis défonça le bois aux motifs sombres avec ses cornes endurcies. Le Long Nez, bien qu'effrayé, le suivit sans broncher. Devant eux, un escalier sombre et crasseux, tout pour les mettre à l'aise. Le tireur d'élite prit son courage à deux mains et descendit le premier les marches grinçant sous son poids.

De son côté, Luffy frappait sans scrupule, brisant tout sur son passage. Déjà, les trois-quarts des hommes étaient inconscients ou avaient sauté à la mer. Le mât flottait à une dizaine de mètres du bateau ravagé par la fureur du Chapeau de Paille. Au plus profond de lui, il espérait que son ami était encore en vie, durant le trajet, le capitaine avait entendu les appelles à l'aide que Zoro tentait de crier. Il n'avait pas entendu de sons, mais un signal au fond de son cœur, une connexion entre son épéiste et lui lui disait de faire vite.

Une vague de colère plus forte que les autres l'aveugla et ses poings fusèrent si rapidement que plus aucun des pirates ne se releva. Luffy allait s'en aller sur les pas de ses camarades lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Le capitaine ennemi était là, debout, la rage étincelant dans ses yeux qui semblaient avoir pris une teinte rouge, prêt à venger ses nakamas. Apparemment, c'était un coriace ce gars-là, il fallait s'en méfier.

Les deux combattants se mirent en position d'attaque, les deux poings serrés. Le capitaine des pirates ennemis sortit une arme à feu et la pointa sur Luffy qui fit un sourire arrogant. L'homme, blessé dans son orgueil, appuya sur la gâchette et la balle s'enfonça entres les deux yeux du Chapeau de Paille et fut éjectée pour rejoindre son expéditeur qui s'écroula au sol, vide de vie.

Pendant ce temps-là , Ussop et Chopper finirent leur route devant une grille et la poussèrent. Un grincement sinistre retenti et un quelqu'un s'approcha. Le tireur d'élite n'attendit pas d'être repéré et lança une de ses billes somnifère sur le potentiel danger qui s'approchait. L'effet fut immédiat et la forme s'effondra. Les deux amis avancèrent de quelques pas supplémentaires et finir par trouver la salle où Zoro était retenu prisonnier.

L'enfant était dans un sale état. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et des ecchymoses recouvraient son visage et son ventre. Le sang coulait de son nez et du coin de ses lèvres. Quelques marques de brûlure couronnaient le tout. Mais Chopper savait que ce corps frêle cachait bien d'autres blessures.

Le menteur et le médecin se mirent à leur tour en colère pour avoir amoché leur compagnon sans défense. Ils bottèrent le cul de tout les pirates présents et délivrèrent Zoro. Chopper l'installa sur le sol et pensa rapidement mais efficacement les blessures les plus graves. Au moment ou le trio s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce macabre, Luffy arriva devant la grille et baissa son chapeau de façon à se que l'ont ne voit pas l'expression de son visage.

Ensemble, ils prirent la route du retour pour rejoindre le Sunny. À leurs grande surprise, la marine leur avait préparé une petite fête et les attendaient sur le pont, les armes braquées sur eux.

.-^*^-.

\- J'espère qu'ils vont bientôt arriver, le bateau de la marine a jeté l'encre juste à côté d'eux. Si par malheur ils se f-

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Nami, Luffy les protégera, de plus, Ussop et Chopper ont beaucoup progressé durant ces deux ans et peuvent se défendre seul.

\- Il a raison, et comme Zoro-bro n'est pas dans la capacité de se battre, Luffy-bro n'a donc pas d'autres choix que de le mettre en sécurité et de le ramener ici.

\- Mais Sanji, Franky , vous connaissez tout les deux Luffy autant bien que moi et vous savez qu'il ne partira pas sans avoir fait leur fête à tous ces hommes.

\- Pas besoins de se faire de bile pour eux, je suis sûre que Zoro-san va très bien. Ho, mais j'y pense, je n'ai pas de foie pour fabriquer de la bile YOHOHO !

\- Regardez, ils arrivent.

En effet, Luffy avait terminé de régler leur compte à ces marines et revenait avec seulement Ussop sous son aisselle. Chopper avait demandé à ce qu'on transporte Zoro en toute sécurité, le plus rapidement serait le mieux. Nami pris les commandes du Mini-Merry et les rejoignit sur le navire endommagé. Le renne changea de mode et pris l'enfant dans ses bras pour l'emmener . Quand le petit bateau fut remis à sa place à l'intérieur du Sunny à l'aide de Franky, Nami proposa son aide au médecin qui accepta aussitôt.

Zoro était dans un sale état, pas autant que quand il sortait d'une bataille dans sa taille normal, mais bien amoché. Son bras droit s'était brisé suite à des coups féroces. A par ça, ses autres blessures avaient déjà été prises en charges durant le trajet.

Le lendemain matin, l'épéiste sortit des bras de Morphée et fut accueilli par Nami. Elle l'aida à se relever et s'habiller. Le problème était que Zoro avait terminé de grandir durant la nuit et avait atteint l'âge de 9 ans, un âge pour lequel aucune tenues n'étaient prévues. Le jour où Luffy avait appris les stades de transformation, la navigatrice et l'archéologue étaient retournée faire du shopping pour leur camarade qui, à ce moment là, était encore un nourrisson. Elles avaient veillé à prendre des habits de tranches d'âge régulières. Mais le second de l'équipage n'avait suivit aucune règle pour se remétamorphoser.

Pour arranger ce petit accrochage, la navigatrice le prit par la main gauche, faisant attention au plâtre que Zoro n'avait pas encore remarqué, sûrement encore à moitié endormi, et le tira jusque dans sa chambre. Elle fouilla dans les tiroirs et armoires du spadassin, mais ne trouva que des vêtements de mauvais goût selon elle, et de toutes façon trop grand pour lui. Nami le traîna une fois de plus dans l'espace féminin et sortit d'un des placard des vêtements simples qui avaient une chance de ressembler à quelque chose sur l'enfant. Un pantacourt noir et un Top vert, sur Nami, l'ensemble aurait été sexy, mais sur Zoro, c'était juste trop grand au niveau des fesses et de la poitrine. En se regardant dans la glace, il vit enfin son bras piégé dans un plâtre blanchâtre, pourtant il ne s'en formalisa pas.

Pour une fois, il réussit à se libérer rapidement des griffes de la sorcière des mers et ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire, il alla dans la cuisine où Sanji était déjà au fourneaux. Le cuisto le salua et lui demanda s'il avait besoins d'aide. Il fut choqué d'entendre la réponse que prononça l'enfant.

\- Oui papa, je cherche quelque chose qui fait beaucoup de bruit pour pouvoir réveiller mes grands frères.

Sanji resta bloqué sur le "papa". Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour l'illustre Roronoa Zoro l'appellerait comme ça, il n'y aurait pas cru. Et pourtant, cela venait de se produire. Essayant de ne pas trop paniquer, il se souvint de la deuxième partie de la phrase et lui tendit une casserole et une cuillère. Zoro mit un récipient qui traînait par là sur sa tête et s'en alla en chantant et en frappant sur le dos de la casserole en métal avec l'outil de cuisine.

En arrivant dans la chambre de chaque garçon, le propriétaire se tapait la tête contre le mur ou tombait du lit à l'entente du bruit infernale. Avant d'arriver dans la chambre du petit renne, il posa son attirail et rentra discrètement dans la pièce. Le chibi-marimo se faufila sous ses draps et lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'il devait se lever pour aller jouer avec lui. Chopper fit une moue adorable, bâilla et regarda Zoro assis sur son ventre. Les nombreuses ecchymoses dûes aux coups qu'il avait reçu la veille étaient encore enflées, mais les différentes pommades qu'il lui avait passées durant la nuit atténuaient la douleur et guérissaient efficacement les plaies. Le médecin souria tristement au bambin et fit un bisous au bout de son petit nez.

Zoro rigola et sortit de la chambre en courant et se cogna dans la jambe du cyborg. De son point de vue, le sabreur à trois lames ne voyait qu'un imposant corps et une ombre inquiétante cachant les yeux du charpentier. Il vit le bras métallique se lever,s'abaisser vers lui et...

 **Voilà la fin de ce chapitre qui a mis du temps à sortir. Je suis la personne la plus cruelle que je connaisse , vous couper la scène maintenant... Comme ça, vous êtes obligés de lire la suite Gniark Gniark Gniark !**

 **Laissez-moi des rewiews avec ce que vous pensez PLEASE, juste quelques-une... * grand yeux mignons avec des arc-en-ciel***


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, ce chapitre 7 que vous avez,je l'espère, tous attendu avec impatience suite à ma formidable fin, est enfin arrivé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, si oui, dite le moi, sinon dit moi pourquoi. Et tout ça par REWIEWS !**

 _Précédemment dans "Montrez-moi que vous m'aimez!" :_

Zoro rigola et sortit de la chambre en courant et se cogna dans la jambe du cyborg. De son point de vue, le sabreur aux trois lames ne voyait qu'un imposant corps et une ombre inquiétante cachant les yeux du charpentier. Il vit le bras métallique se lever,s'abaisser vers lui et il ferma les yeux de peur de subir le même traitement que la veille.

Depuis sa transformation, il n'avait pas passé de temps avec le robot, sauf pendant les repas. Il faut avouer que le jeune intrépide avait peur de l'homme-machine. A sa grande surprise, il sentit ses cheveux se faire ébouriffer et Franky commença à rire. Zoro ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre,se détendit et rigola lui aussi à sa situation. Le cyborg le pris sous les aisselles et le posa sur ses épaules avec douceur. Puis il avança et pris la route de la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Zoro eut droit à la moitié de ce que prenait le capitaine dans les assiettes des autres, comme promis quelques jours auparavant. Sa chaise avait été remplacée par un siège normal. Quand le repas fut terminé, Franky reçu l'ordre de s'occuper de Zoro durant une réunion à son sujet. Pourquoi Franky ? Car il ne savait pas tenir sa langue tous simplement. Chopper comprit rapidement le fonctionnement des changement et donna au Bleu des pilules au cas où une nouvelle croissance prenait le chibi. Ensuite il partit de la cuisine et la séance put commencer.

\- Alors, comme vous le savez sûrement, nous sommes ici pour parler de Zoro. Je laisse la parole à Sanji qui a le plus d'infos.

\- Merci Luffy. Pour commencer, il ne nous reste que 5 jours pour le ramener dans son état normal. J'ai remarqué que sa mémoire n'est pas totalement effacée sur le présent, même s'il n'a pas conscience de ce qui se trame autour de lui. Je crois qu'il se reconstruit une vie avec des nouveaux souvenir mélanger à d'anciens. Par exemple, ce matin il m'a appelé "papa".

\- Tu as raison Sanji, c'est ce que j'ai découvert moi aussi, après de longues observations. Mais tu n'es pas le seul, Robin , il te prend également pour sa maman, même s'il sait qu'il en a une autre, morte il y a bien longtemps.

\- Je vois, quand je lui ai lu des histoires, ça lui a sûrement fait penser à sa mère.

\- Exact.

\- Donc en fait, Zoro vous prend pour ses parents. Et nous alors ?

\- Tais toi Luffy, c'est pas le moment. De toute façon, tu a toujours une place spécial pour lui, peut-être qu'il te considère comme son grand frère...

\- A vrai dire oui Nami-san. Avant, il m'a demandé quelques trucs qui faisait du bruit pour réveiller ses "grands frères" il me semble.

\- J'ordonne que vous agissiez normalement avec Zoro et que vous lui donnez toute votre viande, comme ça, je pourrais manger ses restes. Ordre du capitaine!

\- NOUS PARLONS SÉRIEUSEMENT IMBÉCILE !

\- Aïe Nafi...fa fait fal.

\- Bref, donc vous proposez quoi?

\- Il n'y a rien à proposer.

\- Luffy ?

\- Shishishi ! La petite vieille m'a dit qu'on devait prouver à Zoro qu'on l'aimait et c'est ce que vous allez faire. Il suffit d'agir normalement avec lui et de faire quelque chose que vous faites rarement, juste pour lui. Je sais qu'au fond, le Zoro que nous connaissons est caché quelque part et nous entend.

\- Wouaw, j'aurais jamais pensé que tu pouvais dire des choses intelligentes, mais je dois avouer que tu as raison.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, la conférence fut terminée et chacun retourna à ses occupations.

De leur côté, Zoro et Franky était dans l'atelier privé de ce dernier. Le cyborg avait montré au sabreur tous ses outils, plans, projets, maquettes et même ses collections de mini-robots de combat. Après ça, il l'emmena dans une trappe ''secrète'' où était stocké le cola de réserve. Le charpentier en sortit un tonneau entier et le partagea avec l'enfant. Ils le burent jusqu'à la dernière goutte et s'amusèrent à faire le concours du plus impressionnant rot. Étonnamment, l'épéiste chibi remporta la victoire haut-la-main face au géante métal.

Ce petit jeux les fit bien rire touts les deux, puis Franky sortit de nul part sa guitare et commença à jouer un morceaux rythmé. Le petit garçon tapa du pied, puis claqua des doigts et balança son popotin de gauche à droite. Il continua avec un sursaut d'énergie et sauta dans tout les sens. L'homme aux cheveux bleus se leva et lui enseigna la Franky-SUPER-pose que Zoro ne tarda pas à imiter, bien que sont bras était dans le plâtre et que le résultat changeait un peu.

Il jouèrent comme ça jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Zoro laissait un temps de repos à son corps et la transformation ne tarderait pas recommencer. A la fin du repas, le cyborg lui donna alors les médicaments qu'il avait reçu plus tôt et porta le spadassin sur ses épaules une fois de plus en faisant le tour du navire. Les effets ne tardèrent pas à se faire sentir et Zoro s'endormit doucement, toujours accroché à la tignasse bleue. Entendant de doux ronflements au dessus de sa tête, le charpentier porta l'enfant dans sa couchette et le regarda grandir lentement durant son sommeil.

 _"Je me demande bien quel âge va-t'il bien atteindre cette fois, je sens que ce gamin va nous donner du fils à retordre pendant l'adolescence. Hey, mais j'y pense! Il y a encore eut une réunion ce matin et je ne sais même pas de quoi ils ont parlé. Ces jeunes vont m'entendre !"_

Franky sortit de la chambre après avoir bordé comme il faut le fripon et laissa entre ouverte la porte pour laisser un minimum de lumière au cas où il ferait un cauchemars.

A son réveil, Zoro était seul dans sa chambre, il regarda par le hublot et aperçu que le soleil touchait l'horizon en donnant une teinte orange au ciel. Apparemment, il avait dormit toute l'après-midi. Son ventre gargouilla et il décida de faire un détour par la salle de bain avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Cette métamorphose l'avait fait transpirer et ses vêtements sentaient la sueur. Il se faufila dans la chambre de son capitaine pour lui emprunter un short en jeans et un pull, peu importe la couleur, tant que ce n'était pas des habits de femme. Après une bonne douche, il put enfin se rassasier, à son arrivée, le repas était déjà servi donc pas besoin d'attendre.

Pendant que Zoro engloutissait le contenu de son assiette, des chuchotements de ses nakamas le dérangèrent et il finit par s'énerver.

\- QUOI?! On peut plus bouffer tranquille ici?

\- Euh...c'est juste que...tu as beaucoup grandit depuis ce matin. On se demande juste quel âge tu as maintenant.

\- Bah j'sais pas moi, t'as qu'à d'mander à maman.

\- Robin, c'est toi.

\- Ho, euh. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas non plus. Mais peut-être que Chopper peut nous le dire.

\- Et bien à vue d'œil, je dirais que tu as entre 12 et 15 ans. Mais si je veux déterminer l'âge exact, je dois te faire passer des tests. Et si tu viens, je te donnerais tu sais quoi.

\- D'accord, on y va quand?

\- Quand tu aura terminé ton repas et que tu te seras brossé les dents.

Le repas continua dans la bonne humeur et pour le dessert, il y avait des cocktails rafraîchissants et non alcoolisés pour les enfants. C'était la meilleure idée du siècle en raison du temps qui penchait vers la canicule. Tous en reprirent un peu, sauf Luffy qui, lui, en pris beaucoup.

Ensuite Chopper accompagna Zoro pour se refaire un petit brin de toilette et pour éviter que le Marimo ne se perde sur le chemin de l'infirmerie. Le pré-adolescent fut examiné avec attention et appris qu'il avait désormais 14 ans. Étant donné que la croissance changeait son corps, la guérison de ses contusions et de sa fracture étaient entièrement terminée et il put retirer son plâtre prématurément. Les résultats du bilan tombèrent rapidement, Zoro était en parfaite santé, mais un peu plus petit que la moyenne, encore la faute à la malédiction. Il ressortit de la baie médical avec en poche le "tu sais quoi" évoqué plus tôt. Il alla le ranger soigneusement dans ses affaires, à l'abri des regards.

 _" Il me sera utile plus tard, je l'espère..."_

 **FIN!**

 **Quel est ce mystérieux objet que Chopper a donner à Zoro? Mystère ! Même moi je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est . Si vous voulez le savoir , laisser moi un commentaire ou deux, je suis en manque T.T!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je vais essayer de faire court mais je veux vous dire que de moins en moins de gens lisent cette fiction, alors pourquoi ? L'histoire ne vous plaît pas, l'orthographe ou peut-être que les chapitres ne sont pas assez longs...j'ai vraiment besoins d'un avis pour m'améliorer.**

 **Le chapitre 8 vous plaira peut-être, Zoro va faire sa crise d'adolescence (à sa façon)et sa risque d'être fort intéressant. À vous de juger!**

Nami lisait en bronzant sur son transat, accompagnée de Robin. Sanji apportait deux boissons pour rafraîchir ses deux fleurs de cette chaleur d'après-midi. La matinée avait été très calme, le trio d'imbéciles et Brook étaient partis avec Zoro à la vigie pour lui redonner ses sabres. Il était en droit de s'entraîner à nouveau et Luffy avait proposé de le faire avec lui. Ussop et Chopper n'ayant rien d'autre à faire les regardèrent se battre pendant que le squelette jouait un air détendu. A vrai dire, Zoro n'était pas très motivé, il ne se sentait pas capable de se battre aussi férocement qu'avant et avait un peu oublié les bases du combat de sabres.

\- Je sais que je me bats avec trois katanas, mais je n'y arrive pas.

\- Allez Zoro! Je sais que tu peux le faire! Concentre toi.

\- RHAAAA mais je comprends plus rien, ça devrait venir naturellement alors pourquoi!?

\- Bon, on va procéder autrement, Ussop, Chopper et moi, on va s'asseoir pendant que tu te battra contre Brook.

\- YOHOHO! Je vois. Nous allons te forcer à te défendre. Tu es prêt Zoro-kun ?

\- Je crois, oui.

\- Alors c'est parti... PRÉLUDE AU FER!

Le sac d'os frappa, dans le but de le désarmer, dans les épées de son adversaire qui contra par pure réflexe. Grâce à cela, le jeune adolescent repris confiance et put continuer l'entraînement de plus belle et se remémora des attaques simples mais efficaces et pas trop destructrices. La séance dura jusqu'au repas de midi.

Après avoir aidé Sanji à faire la vaisselle, Zoro s'installa contre la barrière, à coté de sa maman et de la Rousse. Il observa longuement cette dernière, se disant qu'elle était très jolie. Il attendit que la navigatrice se lève de sa chaise pour s'asseoir a coté de l'archéologue. Il avait besoin de conseils sur ce qu'il se passait en lui, ces émotions qu'il ressentait en regardant Nami.

\- Zoro, il y a un problème? Je t'ai vu nous épier tout à l'heure.

\- Et bien, c'est normal ce que je ressens en voyant Nami? Je veux dire...euh...

\- Tu penses que tu es amoureux de notre navigatrice, ai-je deviné juste ? Je l'ai vu dans ton regard.

\- Je crois. Comment on sait quand on aime quelqu'un ?

\- Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de définition pour les sentiments, Zoro. Tu dois faire tes propres expériences et en tirer une morale. Si tu penses que tu aimes Nami, essaie de la charmer et demande lui ce qu'elle ressent pour toi.

\- La charmer ? Comme fait papa avec vous deux? ?...D'accord j'ai compris, je vais la séduire comme un pro, tu verras !

\- Fufufu !

Nami arriva et Zoro la pris par la main pour lui parler en tête à tête. Ils s'arrêtèrent derrière les mandariniers. La belle rousse avait l'air en colère.

\- Je te préviens, tu as intérêt à faire vite!

\- Euh, oui, biensûr. Ça te dirais de me rejoindre ici plus tard, quand tout le monde dort?

\- Pardon?! Tu veux que, humpf. C'est d'accord, hihihi.

\- A toute à l'heure alors.

\- Oui, oui. Salut.

Pendant ce temps là, Robin alla retrouver le Blond dans sa cuisine pour lui faire part de la décision de leurs" fils" au sujet de la navigatrice. Elle lui fit promettre de ne pas interférer dans leur rendez-vous galant et de l'aider à mettre au point une soirée potable. Sanji, bien que très agacé, accepta. Il ne pouvait rien refuser à sa Robin d'amour.

De son côté, Zoro était tout content et partit dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Une fois sur son trente-et-un, il alla dans celle du cuistot et pris un paquet de cigarettes rangé dans le tiroir de la commode. Le jeune délinquant le cacha dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et pris la direction de la cuisine. En arrivant, il demanda quelques conseils de séduction à son père qui remarqua le nouveau style vestimentaire du garçon. Cependant, il garda la remarque pour lui et lui enseigna ses techniques et une ou deux recettes de boissons fruitées. La leçon séduction se termina par les commentaires sur la façon de se coiffé et de s'habiller. Sanji lui proposa de se remettre à l'aise et de se changer après le repas pour éviter de tacher ses vêtements durant le repas. Il l'aiderait à faire une coiffure digne de ce nom.

Après avoir mangé, notre petit dragueur recommença le même tintamarre avec l'aide de Sanji qui s'aperçu de la boîte à sucette de la mort dans la veste du Vert. Il avait promis de l'aider et lui tendit son briquet avec le sourire *je-sais-que-tu-as-chippé-mes-clopes* auquel Zoro répondit par un petit rire gené.

Le moment où il devait attendre sa belle arriva. Il était déjà en place depuis dix minutes lorsque Nami pointa le bout de son nez. Au milieu de ses mandariniers se dressait une petite table avec une magnifique rose rouge et une chandelle pour un éclairage romantique . Debout sur le côté se tenait Zoro, habillé d'un costard noir un peu trop grand pour lui, mais toujours aussi classe et une cigarette éteinte dans la bouche. Ses cheveux verts étaient coiffés en arrière et il avait un petit sourire séducteur au coin des lèvres.

La rousse ne voulant pas briser ses espoirs rigola doucement et pris son bras pour faire le chemin jusqu'à sa chaise. Zoro la tira en arrière afin de la laisser s'asseoir et la repoussa contre la table. Bien que maladroit, l'adolescent s'en sortait plutôt bien lors du service des milk-Shake. La jeune femme se prit au jeu et lui proposa de danser un peu. Le jeune homme frappa dans ses mains, prononça les mots " musique Maestro" et une douce mélodie commença. Nami se pencha un peu et put apercevoir Brook dissimulé dans le feuillage grâce à son afro. Il la salua en rigolant et se remis en place pour continuer de jouer.

Le petit couple ignora la présence du squelette et commença à danser. Zoro avait pris le rôle de la fille, ne connaissant pas les pas pour guider. Ils se marchaient un peu sur les pieds et finir par se lasser. Ils finirent leurs soirée en discutant de tout et de rien en se baladant sur le pont. Avant que la rousse ne se retire dans sa chambre, Zoro lui posa quelques questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête depuis un moment déjà.

\- Nami, j'aimerais que tu me réponde franchement d'accord ?

\- Bien-sûr.

\- Est-ce que cette soirée avec moi t'as plue ?

\- Oui mon petit Zoro, j'ai beaucoup apprécié passer du temps avec le gentleman que tu es .

\- *rougit* Et est-ce que tu... _"C'est le moment ou jamais. Dits lui!"_

\- ...?

\- Est-ce-que-tu-veux-être-ma-petite-amie?

 **Et voilà, fini ! Alors vos impressions ? Je sais, Zoro qui tombe amoureux de Nami aussi rapidement c'est bizarre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous donnerai toute les explications dans le prochain chapitre!**

 **Et si vous me laissez des REWIEWS, je vous fais un câlin, d'accord ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Aujourd'hui la suite, dont la réponse de Nami et une explication sur cette relation "spécial".**

 **[petite parenthèse: J'écris une deuxième fic, si des gens aiment mes histoires, c'est une série de One shot. Allez la lire, maintenant je fais des distributions de câlin pour les intéressés...]**

 **Chapitre 9!**

 **...**

\- Est-ce-que-tu-veux-être-ma-petite-amie?

En entendant ces quelques mots, Nami mit les mains devant sa bouche pour étouffer un rire. Zoro, l'homme qui, en temps normal, semble être insensible au femmes, se voyait lui demander de sortir avec elle?! Cette situation frisait le ridicule. Elle ne pouvait pas dire oui, elle ne l'aimait pas, du moins pas de cette façons. Pour la navigatrice, Zoro était comme un grand frère à embêter. Un ami agaçant et paresseux, bien que sa musculature imposante était tentante, elle n'était pas ce genre de fille. Ses relations devaient être sérieuses. Et c'est avec peine qu'elle refusa, elle savait qu'elle allait lui briser le cœur.

\- Je suis désolée Zoro. Mais pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas le même âge. De plus, je ne suis pas sûre que tu m'aimes comme s'aiment des adultes, tu comprends ?

\- Je vois...Snif, tu ne veux pas de moi, toi aussi. Au moins, j'aurais essayé...

Avant même que la Rousse n'ait put répondre, Zoro courut jusque dans sa chambre et commença à se morfondre. Il ne voulait pas pleurer et pourtant il fallait qu'il extériorise sa tristesse. Il avait besoin de parler, mais à qui? Tout le monde dormait à cette heure-ci, sauf Ussop qui avait le tour de garde. Et pourtant, comme si le ciel l'avait entendu, le menteur entra dans sa chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce tu veux ?!

\- Calme toi Zoro, j'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure avec Nami. Je ne savais pas que tu étais amoureux d'elle, d'habitude tu ne la supporte pas.

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Bien que c'était faux, Zoro était un entêté du début à la fin et sa fierté était déjà assez blessée pour encore se plaindre comme une fillette.

\- Je comprends ton point de vue, ça fait mal de se faire remballer par une jolie fille.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, tu es le grand capitaine Ussop de qui toutes les filles tombent amoureuse. C'est ce que j'ai cru entendre en mangeant tout à l'heure encore.

\- Et bien, oui, tu as raison, aucune femme ne peut me résister mais seulement à partir du moment où-... Euh excuse-moi, tu n'as sûrement pas la tête à ça.

\- Pas grave. Mais dis-moi, tu es amoureux d'une fille toi?

\- Oui, mais c'est un secret.

\- Ho, et comment tu sais que tu est amoureux ?

\- Halala mon petit Zoro-kun... Quand tu aimes quelqu'un, tu ne voit en elle que ses qualités, ses magnifiques cheveux blond,son nez fin et retroussé, ses magnifiques yeux et tu as comme des papillons dans le ventre. Tu sens ton cœur battre à cent à l'heure quand tu es avec elle...Tu vois ?

\- Donc être amoureux, c'est pas juste trouver quelqu'un joli ?!

\- He !He !He! Il n'y a pas que la beauté physique qui compte, il faut aussi regarder la beauté du cœur. Je pense que tu n'as pas bien écouté le tien. Pose-toi la question "qu'est-ce que je ressens pour elle?" et tu sauras si c'est de l'amour ou juste de l'attirance.

Ussop partit en laissant l'adolescent méditer sur leur discussion pour veiller dans le nid de pie. Nami ,quand à elle, était en pleine réflexion sur cette soirée.

 _"Quand même je trouve ça bizarre, Zoro qui tombe amoureux de moi en un jour. Impossible, peut-être que ses hormones sont instables à cause de tout ça. Où il essaye d'imiter cet imbécile de Sanji. Quoi qu'il en soit, Ya un truc qui cloche, il ne me supporte pas en temps normal, si ça se trouve il s'est enfin rendu compte de mes nombreuses qualités dont ma beauté irrésistible. Bon, j'en parlerai peut-être à Chopper demain, pour l'instant je suis fatiguée et tout ça me donne la migraine."_

Cette nuit là, tout les mugiwara dormirent sur leur deux oreilles sauf un certain épéiste et un menteur au long nez.

Le lendemain matin, une île pointait à l'horizon et ils pourraient accoster en milieu de matinée grâce à des courants et un vent particulièrement favorable. Au petit-déjeuner, Zoro n'était pas venu. Tous pensaient qu'il ne voulait pas croiser la route de la navigatrice. Il n'y avait que Luffy, Chopper et Franky qui n'étaient pas au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Le premier à s'inquiéter fut justement le petit renne, on lui expliqua que leur épéiste avait sûrement besoin de passer un peu de temps seul. L'ambiance était un peu tendu mais ça ne les empêcha pas de manger comme à leur habitude.

Le repas fut interrompu par Zoro qui entra dans la pièce, l'air de rien et s'asseya à sa place en bâillant. Tout l'équipage le regarda ébahi par le beau jeune homme qui se trouvait devant eux.

\- Zoro! Shishishi tu a encore grandi cette nuit! Tu es à nouveau normal!

\- Hein?

\- Luffy, je crois pas que Zoro ait à nouveau 21 ans...Il n'a pas de cicatrice à l'œil.

\- Bien vu Ussop. Zoro, tu pourrais lever ton pull, j'aimerais vérifier quelque chose.

\- Bien-sûr.

Zoro fit comme on lui avait demandé et tout le monde put apercevoir ses abdominaux magnifiquement bien dessinés, bien que plus petits que ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de voir. Mais ce qu'il ne virent pas était la longue cicatrice qui barrait son torse depuis le jour où Mihawk l'avait battu. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait moins de 19 ans.

Comme après chaque évolution, Zoro dût aller dans le cabinet de Chopper et il put connaître son âge : 17 balais. Ensuite, il partit à la recherche du tireur d'élite Et de la navigatrice , il avait la ferme intention de leurs parler au sujet de la veille. Finalement, l'adolescent trouva le menteur en premier, sur la rambarde, une canne-à-pêche dans une main et le menton posé sur l'autre. Luffy était à ses côtés, endormi à cause de l'ennui.

\- Hey Ussop, je pourrais te parler une minute, s'il te plait?... En privé.

\- Euh...oui pas de problème.

Ils s'en allèrent dans une des nombreuses salles de stockage et s'essayèrent sur des caisses pour être plus à l'aise. Zoro sembla chercher ses mots, mais aucun ne sortant de sa bouche, Ussop tenta de le faire parler.

\- Hum! Hum !...donc tu voulais me dire quelque chose mon cher Zoro?

\- Oui, et tu vas sûrement trouver ça bizarre,... mais je tiens à te remercier pour hier, parler avec toi m'a beaucoup aidé. Je sais que hier encore je n'était qu'un gamin et je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi, mais peu m'importe. À ce moment j'avais besoin d'un ami pour me réconforter et m'ouvrir les yeux, donc merci pour avoir été cet ami.

Zoro ponctua sa phrase par un sourire sincère, le genre de sourire rare chez lui. Peu de gens avait la chance d'en avoir un adressé à sa personne et c'est ce qui les rendait si précieux. Ils discutèrent un peu plus longtemps sur tout et rien, histoire de passer le temps.

L'épéiste se souvint alors qu'il devait encore s'entretenir avec la Rousse. Il la trouva sur le chemin de la salle de bain. Elle voulait se faire belle avant leurs arrivé sur l'île.

Nami avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise, suite à son rejet de la veille. Pourtant Zoro ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper et lui présenta ses excuses, il lui expliqua que ses sentiments avaient été détraqués et que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Il se retourna et voulut partir aussi vite que ce qu'il était venu, mais une main l'avait attrapé par le col de son T-shirt et sans rien comprendre, Nami le tenait dans ses bras. Il allait se retirer, sentant ses joues rougir . Elle desserra un peu sa prise et lui fit un bisous sur la joue, ce qui lui donna une teinte cramoisie .

\- Je pensais que tu allais m'en vouloir de ne pas t'avoir dit oui, je sais que ces temps-ci ça ne doit pas être très facile, alors je comprends. Et pour te récompenser de la belle soirée que tu m'as offerte, je diminue ta dette de 5%.

Le belle voleuse continua sa route en rigolant, tandis que Zoro était immobile, trop choqé par les gestes affectueux et le rabais sur sa dette . Il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce type de traitement venant de la rouquine, mais alors pas du tout. Il se donna une claque et s'en alla sur le pont pour rejoindre les autres.

Arrivé au sommet des escaliers, il vit le monde tourner autour de lui et son corps devenait de plus en plus lourd. Il était au dessus de la pelouse du Sunny où tout le monde était concentré dan son activité. Il tenta d'appeler à l'aide mais pour une raison quelconque, sa voix était éteinte. L'adolescent essaya de s'appuier contre la barrière et parvint à descendre quelques marches. Malheureusement, s'en fut trop pour lui et il s'évanouit. Dans sa chute, sa tête frappa contre le coin d'une des marche assez sévèrement. Le sang gicla de l'arrière de son crâne...

 **... Fin de ce chapitre 9... Pauvre Zoro, il va avoir une sacrée bosse, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on va bien s'occuper de lui.**

 **Au fait, il ne nous reste plus qu'un chapitre et cette fiction est terminée. C'est triste je sais..T.T Dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez enfin ce que Chopper à bien pu donner à Zoro et le dénouement de l'histoire.**

 **J'offre des câlins à ceux qui me laissent un commentaires, d'ailleurs, je remercie ceux qui l'ont fait précédemment et les encourage à recommencer.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour mes chers lecteurs, pour ce dernier chapitre, je vais essayer de cartonner. Un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont suivit, mit en favori où laissé une rewiew... Je ne vous embête pas plus et vous laisse découvrir la suite.**

 **ATTENTION : ~...~ signifie un rêve et "_" signifie une pause, un bégaiement... Voyez ça comme vous le comprenez.**

 **Chapitre 10**

Tout le monde se retourna suite au bruit sourd et affichèrent une mine de peur et d'horreur. Leur compagnon était couché en travers des escaliers, inconscient. Le sang coulait et s'étendait le long des planches de bois. Chopper fut le premier à réagir et couru jusqu'à lui. Robin le suivit peu après, puis gentiment, les personnes présentes sur la pelouse sortirent de leur stupeur et firent un cercle autour du blessé.

Chopper le porta lentement, afin de ne pas agraver son état et le posa dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Il commença par désinfecter, puis recoudre la plaie, la banda et inspecta si d'autres endroits avaient été touchés. Heureusement, à part la tête, tout semblait normal. Chopper chercha la cause de cette perte de connaissance et ne trouva rien. Il choisit donc l'option "croissance plus marquée" qui n'était pas rare cette semaine. Le petit médecin n'avait plus qu'une seule inquiétude, est-ce que son cerveau avait été endommagé et si oui, était-ce grave?

De toute façons, il fallait attendre son réveil pour déterminer si oui ou non il avait des dommages graves. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, car Zoro reprit peu à peu conscience. Il tenta de s'asseoir malgré un mal de tête lancinant ses tempes. Mais un vertige le pris et il retomba dans une position couchée. Sa vision était encore floue mais il put discerner Chopper qui s'approchait de lui. Étrangement les choses autours de lui étaient doublées. Deux lampes accrochées au plafond, deux bureaux, deux rennes... Celui-ci commença un examen basique suite à un coup violent sur la tête.

\- Bon, il faut que tu me réponde clairement, tu es prêt ?

\- Hm.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Tout d'abord, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- _Rorozo, non_Heu_Nos_Zonaro_Roronoa

\- Oui, tu y es presque, encore! _" C'est pire que ce que je pensais, s'il n'arrive pas à me dire son prénom, je crains que le reste ne soit encore plus grave."_

\- Roronoa_ Rona. _Roronoa Zora_. _" Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir, je sais que c'est quelque chose de simple! Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue!"_

\- Non, encore un petit effort, je sais que tu peu y arriver. _" S'il te plait Zoro, il faut que tu me le dise."_

\- _Roronoa_ Zoro?

\- Ouiiiii ! _" Ouf, j'espère que la suite sera mieux. Il faut que je me dépêche, il devie_ _nt somnolent, ce n'est pas bon signe."_

\- Dis moi le nom de chaque membre de l'équipage.

\- _Papa_, Sanji _Maman, Robin_Luffy, Ussop, Nami, Brook, _Franky _et Chopper.

\- Ok. Combien de doigts vois-tu?

Chopper passa en mode Heavy Point pour pouvoir montrer 3 doigts.

\- _1_2...6? Non,non non, 3... Tu montre 3 doigts.

\- Très bien, à quelle périodes de la journée sommes nous?

\- ...

\- Hey Zoro ! Reste avec moi! On est à quelle période de la journée ?

\- Hhm_On est encore le matin, laisse moi, chuis fatigué...

\- Avant de te laisser te reposer, je veux que tu prennes ces médicaments, il t'aideront à te sentir mieux. Si je ne me trompe pas, à ton réveil, tu auras encore grandi. Tu arrive à therme Zoro.

L'épéiste avala avec peine les pillules, Chopper dut le tenir assis, ses vertiges le privaient de toute stabilité. Et avaler ces obus couché n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable. De plus, Zoro semblait avoir du mal à rester éveillé. Grâce à une grande persévérance, le renne réussi à faire ingérer les calmant à son patient qui s'était endormi, trop épuisé par le choc.

Le médecin sortit de la salle, après avoir vérifié une derrière fois sur le blessé et alla donner des nouvelles à ses nakamas. Ils étaient réunis dans la salle de l'aquarium avec chacun une tasse de thé chaud. Nami qui était arrivée par après, était au courant de la chute de Zoro et se sentit responsable de son état lorsque le renne expliqua la raison de son évanouissement. Tout le monde autour d'elle lui disait qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher car la plupart d'entre eux étaient présent et n'avait rien fait pour empêcher cet événement. Au final, tous regrettaient et s'inquiétaient pour leur ami. D'après les explication du Zoan, leur spadassin s'en sortait avec un commotion cérébrale assez prononcée, mais la métamorphose accélérerait la guérison, il avait déjà put observer ce phénomène quelques jours plus tôt.

Notre pauvre Zoro se réveillera après une journée de repos, en pleine forme et un peu serré dans ses vêtements. Il ne se souvenait pas très bien ce qui s'était passé après avoir quitté la Rousse , sa mémoire était un peu floue. Il voulut sortir de l'infirmerie discrètement pour ne pas rameuter le chibi poilu mais en sortant du lit, ses jambes n'acceptèrent pas son poids si soudainement. Une de ses cheville se tordit et il trébucha. Comme il ne trouva rien pour se rattraper, Zoro s'étala gracieusement sur le sol.

Le bruit alerta l'être tant redouté qui ouvrit la porte brusquement. En voyant son grand frère coucher par terre, il paniqua et le prit dans ses bras pour le reposer sur le lit. Zoro grogna pour la forme mais ne lui en voulut pas. C'était pour son "bien". De toute façon, il avait mal au pied droit et se relever aurait été un peu plus compliqué que prévu. Il retenta de se lever mais son corps fit le même cinéma et il faillit se reprendre une gamelle. Heureusement, Chopper le rattrapa avant qu'un autre fâcheux événement ne se produise. L'utilisateur de fruit du démon remarqua que le point défaillant était sa cheville et s'empressa de l'examiner.

\- Et bien voici une belle entorse. Par chance, rien n'est cassé. Il faudra juste que tu évites de marcher aujourd'hui.

\- Super, manquait plus que ça.

\- Ne soit pas si triste Zoro, je te porterait. Comme ça on passera plus de temps ensemble et je pourrais garder un œil sur toi. Au fait, tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Non, à part à la cheville, ça va. Par contre, je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai dormi combien de temps ?

\- Tu as fait une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers et tu es resté inconscient un jour entier.

\- Autant que ça ! Il faut que j'aille m'entraîner, j'ai loupé beaucoup d'heures.

\- Il en es hors de question ! De toute façon, tu ne peux pas marcher et tu dois te reposer. Ces transformations t'épuisent beaucoup.

\- Rroohhh c'est bon. Alors amène moi dans ma chambre, je veux prendre de nouveaux vêtements, ceux-ci sont trop petits et j'ai besoin de me prendre une douche. Il y a quelque chose qui me gratte à l'arrière de la tête.

\- A ce sujet, fait attention, tu t'es ouvert et j'ai dû te recoudre. Je pourrais enlever tes points de suture une fois que tu aura mangé. Donc ne frotte pas trop dessus.

\- D'accord. Et sinon, maintenant j'ai quel âge ?

\- J'ai fait les tests durant ton sommeil et ils disent que tu as 20 ans.

Zoro acquiesça et le géant poilu le porta dans sa chambre puis dans la salle de bain. En temps normal, c'était le Marimo qui le shampouinait mais aujourd'hui, ils firent une exception à la règle et inversèrent les rôles. Le sabreur était donc assis dans la baignoire avec le médecin qui lavait consciencieusement ses cheveux verts. S'ennuyant un peu de ne rien faire, le jeune homme se détendit et ferma les yeux. Même après avoir dormi toute une journée, il se sentait encore fatigué à moins que ce ne soit les produits que Chopper avait versé dans l'eau. Rapidement, il s'endormit et le renne qui avait terminé de le nettoyer souriait doucement. Ne voulant pas le réveiller, il le sécha et l'habilla. Il était content que les huiles avaient fait effet sur l'entêté de service et le ramena à l'infirmerie où il pourrait étudier de nouveaux médicaments et le surveiller en même temps.

 _" Il faut avouer que Zoro est mignon quand il dort. Je sais qu'il va me tuer pour l'avoir un peu drogué et l'avoir forcé à se reposer, mais il n'est pas complètement guéri et je ne veux pas d'accident, surtout avec Luffy dans les parages. De toute façon, il ne devrait dormir qu'une heure ou deux, et la journée ne fait que commencer..."_

Chopper continua dans sa réflexion jusqu'à ce que Zoro ne revienne parmis eux en colère, mais visiblement moins épuisé qu'à son premier réveil. Le renne ignora les menaces qu'il recevait du géant vert et le pris comme une princesse pour qu'il puisse manger. Une des nombreuses choses que l'on pouvait constater en passant du temps avec Zoro était que quand il avait faim, il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait. Une vrai Lady! Mais c'était ce genre de bons côtés que l'on appréciait (où pas) chez lui et qui faisait tout son charme. Schreck avala son repas à la façon tiroir-caisse et repris deux assiettes pleines.

Sanji était aux anges, son éternel rival qui ,soit dit en passant, le prenait toujours pour son père, le complimentait sur sa nourriture. Un exploit chez un certain Marimo au cheveux vert. Mais l'ogre eut bientôt assez mangé et son taxi le promena sur le pont. Tous furent heureux de le voir réveillé et en plus-où-moins bonne santé par le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas marcher. Les deux compères s'assirent sur une des chaises longues, le chibi entre les jambes de son aîné, face à face en train de discuter.

\- Tu te souviens du "tu sais quoi" que tu m'as donné l'autre jour, je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Je l'ai ranger dans mes affaires pour que personne ne le prenne, mais il est inutile.

\- Si tu veux, on pourra l'examiner dans mon labo et déterminer comment il fonctionne. Peut-être qu'on pourra en faire un médicament.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais il faudra que tu m'explique ce que c'est réellement.

\- Je le ferai, quand tu seras à nouveau un homme de 21 ans.

La tronche de Brocoli fit la moue, il avait UN AN de moins et il était considéré comme un enfant par le plus jeune de l'équipage. Mais où allait le monde?! Il n'eut de toute façon pas le temps de bouder plus longtemps car Chopper devint triste. Le cervidé pensait qu'il avait vraiment contrarié son ami et renifla. Le roi du tact entra en scène et réconforta son petit frère en lui faisant un câlin. Seuls les petits animaux avaient le droit à ce genre de traitement, personne d'autre. Et quiconque se moquait de lui finissait avec une vingtaine de bosses. Il se regardèrent et rièrent tout deux de bon cœur.

Sanji sortit de la cuisine et appela un tout le monde pour venir manger. Zoro n'ayant pas faim proposa au renne de le poser dans un coin où il pourrait dormir tranquillement afin qu'il puisse manger en paix. Ce dernier acquiesça et posa le blessés sous l'arbres où était accrochée la balançoire. Une petite sieste s'imposait, et c'était l'endroit parfait. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

~ Une mer turquoise, une plage de sable blanc et des palmiers pour l'ombre. Notre bateau amarré plus loin et tout les membres de l'équipages. Le bonheur. Et là, des bébés, des enfants, trois adolescents ayant tous les cheveux verts, comme moi. Je me tourne et l'équipage a disparu. Dans le ciel, Luffy apparaît et me dit qu'il partagera sa viande avec moi. Ensuite je vois Sanji qui est au petit soins avec moi et Brook qui accepte de jouer . Robin qui me lit des histoires. Puis Franky qui partage lui aussi son cola et Ussop qui me réconforte. Et finalement, Nami qui me fait un câlin et baisse ma dette.

Tout ces tableaux qui m'entourent, je les ai vécus ces derniers jours. Chacun a fait quelque chose de spécial, rien que pour moi, pourquoi ?~

\- O ...

-...

-...zoro

-..m..

\- ZORO!

\- Quoi à la fin?!

\- Ah, tu t'es enfin réveillé. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu rêvais mais tu as prononcé le nom de tout les membres. C'était un cauchemard ?

\- Heu, non, mais c'était bizarre. Luffy, où est Chopper, je dois lui parler.

\- Chopper? Ah Chopper! CHOPPER!

\- Arrête de crier, tu veux bien. Dis lui que je le cherche, je serai dans ma chambre.

\- Mais Zoro, tu ne peux pas marcher! Laisse moi au moins t'aider.

-Non merci, ça ira.

Sur ce, il parti en boitant et trouva rapidement l'endroit désiré. Il ouvrit le petit coffre et en sortit une pierre précieuse. Elle avait des reflets arc-en-ciel et était transparente. Ce morceaux de cristal était la clé de ce qu'il s'était passé cette semaine. La nuit, il rêvait d'îles merveilleuses avec des sirènes, un dieu et d'un grand désert. Il y avait aussi des hommes, l'un était grand, des cheveux noirs evec l'emprunte de coussinets sur ses mains et tenait un livre. Le second était plus petit, mais toujours très impressionnant, son énorme épée noire et ses yeux perçants lui donnaient un air sombre. Puis il y avait cette grotte lumineuse qui réapparaissait toutes les nuits. Cette pierre était la réponse à toutes ses question et personne ne voulait rien lui expliquer. A force de réfléchir, il en eut la migraine.

Le renne entra dans sa chambre, manifestement en rogne contre l'épéiste. Il avait encore désobéi au ordres du médecin et avait marché sans que quelqu'un ne l'aide. Il allait lui passer un savon, mais quand il vit la tête déconfite du rebel, il stoppa net sa phrase. Sans un mot, le chibi s'asseya aux côtés du Vert et attendit une quelconque protestation. Cependant, rien ne vint. Chopper allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas lorsque Zoro se décida enfin à parler.

\- Je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer.

\- Par le début...?

\- *inspiration/expiration* ...Alors. Tout d'abord, je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi je me suis réveillé chaque matin dans un autre corps. C'est comme si j'avais dormi pendant très longtemps et que le temps continuait d'avancé, mais beaucoup plus vite... Et il y a tout ces rêves. Je me souviens de chaque journée durant cette semaine, sauf hier et toutes me paraissent si éloignées les une des autres.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux te l'expliquer. Tu risques de ne pas tout comprendre, j'ai cru avoir compris que tes souvenirs ne sont pas tous très précis, tout est mélangé dans ta tête, le passé, le présent et le futur. Je comprends que tu puisse être confus.

\- Est-ce que tu vas au moins me dire ce que c'est que cette pierre ?

\- Écoute, Zoro. Je préfère ne pas te le dire, c'est pour ton bien. Je vais t'enlever ces points de suture et je veux que tu garde le lit jusqu'à demain. C'est un ordre du médecin!

Zoro ne répondit pas. Il était vraiment contrarié, personne ne voulait lui expliquer ? Et bien tant pis! Il se coucha sous son duvet et regarda le mur. Chopper sortit de la pièce pour le laisser seul, il avait lui aussi besoin d'un peu de recul et de réconfort. Malheureusement pour le blessé, personne ne vint le consoler. Il finit par s'endormir, fâché contre le monde entier.

Plus tard, en fin d'après-midi, le petit renne se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas retiré les fils de Zoro et qu'il avait peut-être besoin de quelque chose. Il alla dans la cuisine et demanda au cuisinier de confectionner un en-cas qui rendrait sa bonne humeur à l'épéiste.

Pendant la durée de préparation, le médecin sortit le matériel nécessaire au retirement des points et plaça ses outils dans son petit sac bleu. Il ne voulait pas avoir à déplacer le sabreur jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour une chose aussi simple et rapide à effectuer.

Dans la chambre du boudeur, Zoro dormait encore. Il avait donc fallu le réveiller et c'était mission impossible. Mais connaissant son idol, le renne savait qu'il était chatouilleux et ne se priva pas d'user de son savoir pour arriver à ses fins. Le pauvre endormi ne le resta pas très longtemps et ne put s'empêcher de rigoler à gorge déployée. Quand tout se calma, ils se sourirent et et décidèrent d'en finir avec cette fichue malédiction.

\- Chopper, je sais que tu ne vas pas m'expliquer ce que je veux savoir, mais tu sais comment me faire revenir à la normale. Et je suis sûr qu'avec ce diamant que tu m'as donné, on peut en finir rapidement.

\- Tu as sûrement raison, nous allons chercher un remède à ton problème. Mais je suis venu ici pour enlever tes points, alors soit gentil et tourne toi.

Après 5 minutes, ils avaient déménager dans le laboratoire du renne avec le plateau-repas et examinaient des éclats arc-en-ciel grâce à un microscope. Ils passèrent plusieurs longues heures à rechercher, fabriquer et tester un grand nombre de produits. Chopper finit par s'endormir, trop épuisé par tant de recherches et dans son sommeil, il s'excusait pour avoir échoué. Zoro se sentait un peu coupable, il avait fait veiller le plus jeune de l'équipage pour son propre intérêt. C'était orgueilleux de sa part ( d'après lui), mais il trouvait touchant que le mini médecin se préoccupe autant de lui. Ça lui faisait tellement plaisir qu'il en avait mal.

" Encore cette douleur ! Je la connais maintenant, je vais enfin redevenir comme avant. Et je pourrais m'entraîner, je devrai doubler les poids pour rattraper mon retard, mais ce n'est pas grave, que de l'entraînement. C'est pas le moment de se perdre dans ses pensées, je doit trouvé des calmants si je veux pouvoir supporter les maux sans perdre connaissance comme d'habitude."

A ce moment-là, la sensation indésirable se fit plus intense et s'arrêta presque aussitôt. Zoro rouvrit les yeux, sans avoir le souvenir de les avoir fermés et remarqua qu'il ne voyait plus que de moitié. Sa cicatrice si encombrante lui avait quand même manquée. Et toutes ses autres balafres étaient présentes. Même ses muscles n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil donc les séances plus rudes ne seraient pas nécessaire finalement.

Cette transformation, bien que plus brève, avait puisé dans ses forces au maximum et le jeune homme avait besoin de dormir pour récupérer. Zoro pris le petit renne endormi dans ses bras et l'installa avec lui dans son lit, trop fénéant pour le ramener dans sa chambre. De plus, Chopper était une vraie bouillotte, doux et chaud; Parfait pour faire de beaux rêves.

Le lendemain, tout le monde était dans la salle à manger et riait de bon cœur au pitrerie de leur capitaine. Ils entendirent les pas lourds du second de l'équipage et tournèrent le regard dans sa direction. Tous sautèrent de joie en voyant leur nakama de retour à la normal. Luffy s'éjecta vers lui mais Zoro le stoppa avec le fourreau de Wado et continua son chemin avec un sourire narquois collé aux lèvres. Il croisa le regard de Sanji qui tenta de le provoquer pour reprendre ses vieilles habitudes. Contre toute attente, l'épéiste lui redonna le surnom "papa" qui dissuada rapidement le cuistot. Tous autour de la table gelèrent au parole du sabreur. Croyait-il encore qu'il était son père?

Voyant leur tête choquée, Zoro ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

\- Ha! Ha! Ha!... Vous auriez dû voir votre tête, je plaisantais.

\- Imbécile! Ne refais plus jamais un truc pareil !

\- F'est comfris.

\- Hey Zoro! Bienvenue chez nous! Pour fêter ton retour, j'ordonne qu'on organise une fête avec un banquet ce soir. Et je veux que tout le monde s'amuse! Ordre du capitaine.

\- HAY HAY CAPITAINE !

Ils s'étaient exclamés en cœur et continuèrent leur petit déjeuner dans leur bonne humeur habituelle. Chopper s'était assis à côté de Zoro et lui proposa de lui expliquer ce qui s'était vraiment passé ces derniers jours. L'inventeur du Sentoryu sourit simplement et lui répondit que ce n'était pas nécessaire, à présent, il se souvenait de tout. Après avoir débarrassé la table, Zoro pris la pierre qui était à l'origine de sa mésaventure et se rendit à l'arrière du bateau. Bon oui, la tête d'algue avait eu un peu de mal à retrouver son chemin. À côté de la rambarde, Nami bronzait avec Robin et papotaient sur les nouvelles du journal de ce matin. Il les ignora et s'approcha du bord, regarda un derrière fois le cristal, puis le jeta à la mer sous les yeux effarés de la navigatrice.

L'esprit tranquille, il aida à préparer le navire pour les festivités et ne pensa plus qu'à s'amuser toute la soirée avec sa famille.

 **FIN**

 **Voili! voilou! Cette fiction est officiellement terminée ! Si vous avez aimé, alors mon but à été remplis. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, même s'il n'y aura pas de suite, ça me fera quand même plaisir.**

 **N'oubliez pas, j'écris également des OS et j'ai un projet pour une autre fiction alors soyez attentifs !**

 **Bybye! ^^**


End file.
